kingdoms_of_alantrafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Mesith
Historic of Name Formally called the kingdom of Mezzi Capital City Durdyn, Resources Agriculture industries: Barley, Hops, Grapes, with Granite, and Limestone in desperate seasons. Industry Alcohol production as a primary focus, Building Supplies as a secondary. Trade Trades its alcohol with the Arm and any other kingdom that can afford it. Must import more food and basic stone and lumber supplies from Pippir. The alcohol trade, legal and illegal, is prominant and sustains the economy, as does drug trafficking Economy Because the industry is so heavily alcohol dependent, economy varies year to year with alcohol production, but remains reasonably well off although a bit volatile with all its trafficking. Currency Currency is the Rokym, a dark grey sort of coin in units of 1,3,5,7,11,17,31. International Relations Very much the only kingdom with good alcohol, they are very much needed but rather weak politically. It's black market and underhanded techniques buoy up the economy. Current Government The sisters Ittitor and Zeln are somewhat famous for being the only rulers to try and re-instate slavery. So, that's been interesting. It hasn't been successful, nor have they done anything with their illegal markets. Position of Slavery Anti-slavery. Does not, will not, and refuses slaves of any kind. There has been so movement recently in their leaders to reinstate slavery to the kingdom. The younger generation is in favour of this to the dismay of the older generation. Education Teachers are local to a town, offer their services to a group of children. Often teaching is held outside, in a common area, and children are emrolled to this wandering teacher. Not all teachers are good and there is no qualified service. Bad teachers tend to wander, as do the young ones. Local Vigilantes Sometimes called 'His Banner Sign', the Vigilantes currently are a politica; activist group, both domestically and abroad. They die more frequently, in the public eye, due to how much they are involved politically. Language Primarily Coso; Irrian in west Holidays A celebration of victories associated with quartz crystal, flowers, and temple chanting. Drinking celebration about heroes are common, as is the Overturn - a celebration about turning over black market, now ironic considering its prevalence so has turned to an ironic celebration of the black market itself. Religion Surprisingly into a the goddess of poetry, and not surprisingly, bad drunk poetry Marriage and Sexuality Couples get married younger than most, and arranged heterosexual marriages. Actual sexuality may vary. Naming System Arbitrary first name and a matriarchal last name. Food Food set aflame, drenched in alcohol, deserts as well. An odd fascination with fire, using it commonly as a fire starter. Most food has a fire element. Fashion They like embellishments on their clothing such as frill, feathers, tassles, anything that gives it movements (as opposed to sparkles). Predominant Art Forms Also a painting culture, though slightly more refiend and constrained to things in a specific octagon shape. The octagon shape transcends other art forms, including dice, furniture, gardens etc. Medicine Medicine is regarded with some reverence and is performed in sacred areas by specailized people, but not priests. Magic Prevalence Heavily relies on crop charms due to their leaning on their alcohol trade to keep them alive. It is extremely difficult to get a hold of other types of charms and even crop charms are very expensive. General Appearance Visibly the most lithe of all the builds, especially in the hands and feet: longer fingers and toes Category:Kingdoms